Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Time to Step Up". Plot (At Sarasaland at the castle, Princess Daisy sensed the kidnapping of Nicole and Pally from the wrath of Dry Bowser and his minions) *Daisy: Oh no. The princesses got kidnapped by a evil dry lord. What are we gonna do? *Toad Guard #1: Hello Princess Daisy, i brought some water for you to drink up. *Daisy: Well thanks. There is a lot of bad news going on around the world. *Toad Guard #1: Oh, there is no need to have your high hopes go down. *Toad Guard #2: I always promised to make some delicious bread rolls for you. *Daisy: Ah, delicious. Just keep in touch that Bowser has done something again and has a new look of evil. *Toad Guard #3: The last time he tried to burn down the heroes was at his own castle. *Daisy: Most of the minions has survived the crash of the castle. Even Kamek and Kammy were there. *Toad Guard #1: We'll keep an eye on them. *Daisy: Keep an eye? Where? *Toad Guard #1: Never mind. We don't have a GPS to track the empire down. *Daisy: Just get back to work while i make up my mind. *Toad Guard #2: Boys, let's move. *Toad Guard #3: I'll be making a chicken salad myself. *Daisy: I'm just going to six and relax when guarding the throne room. (Back at the Comet Observatory, the gang is looking at the map device to track on which galaxies to go to) *Mumble: So what is the next step? *Rosalina: We may be finding a way to travel to a lot of galaxies. Queen Cona and her minions are doing very bad to all of the galaxies in the universe. I order you guys to travel across these worlds and save these worlds from their empire blasting them out. *Mario: That's a lot of galaxies to explore. *Luigi: You been to the galaxy once. *Mario: You been to the galaxy too. I saw you there on a house. *Yoshi: Most of my friends were in the galaxies as well and most of you guys found them on the nests. *Mario: Oh lord, you found out? *Yoshi: Yeah. All of my friends told me about it. *Mumble: You guys have a lot of experience. *Phoenix: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito have been to space once. *Montay: Hey. *Mumble: That's a lot of worthy people around here. *Mario: Where to track the world to go to? *Luigi: It said that we should be heading to the water planet. *Yoshi: What kind of water planet is this? *Rosalina: It is inhabitated by penguins and mantas. All they do is swim and greet people around the world. *Lubba: This planet should be interesting for us to travel. *Mumble: Sound good to me. *Phoenix: Oh boy, we're going out. *Yoshi: We should be ready to leave. *Montay: Look like we got another mission to do, again. *Esequiel: We're making sure no penguin get hurt by those aliens. *Lubba: Get on the starship, we're about to leave. *Josesito: Let's go on the head ship right away. *Shippo: It seems that we're going in. *Yoshi: Hop in. *Boshi: Here we go again. *Mario: Up and away! *Luigi: Yahoo. *Yoshi: Come on you guys. We got a lot of exploring to catch on. (The heroes hop on to Starship Mario) *Montay: Wee. *Shippo: We can still float. *Lubba: Is anyone on board? *Mario: Okie dokie, yes we are. *Luigi: Rosalina, are you coming? *Rosalina: I'm going to keep an eye on the galaxy. You guys go ahead and do your thing. *Lubba: Yes ma'am. I'll do my best to keep track on the aliens. *Rosalina: Good luck. Make sure you don't get hit by a meteor rock. *Lubba: We'll do our best. *Lovelace: Wait. We forgot Chakron. You coming? *Chakron: Yes. I am coming along. *Lovelace: Sweet. Then get on. *Chakron: *hop to Starship Mario* Glad to have you coming. *Lovelace: My man. *Chakron: Right on. *Mumble: We're all good. *Lubba: Time to get on the galaxy. *Phoenix: Let's make a move. *Mario: Ride on big luma! (Lubba ride on the Starship Mario to travel through the galaxy. Back at Bowser's Kingdom, Bowser and his minions arrive with the captured Nicole and Pally.) *Bowser Jr.: Home at last. *Bowser: Unzap them. *Kamek: Yes master. *unzap Nicole and Pally* *Nicole: What happen? *Pally: What kind of home of this? *Bowser: Welcome to my kingdom. This is where you're going to be held, or else, you will join the empire of the Koopa Troop. *Kammy: Either get locked up or join our side. *Wendy: Your choice. *Nicole: I will never join your troop. *Pally: Let us go. *Wendy: Do you wanna live or get changed into a Koopaling? *Nicole: Make me. *Wendy: I'll have your word. *Kammy: Change them into Koopalings. *Kamek: You got it. *use his wand to change Nicole and Pally into Koopalings* *Bowser: Make them evil. *Kamek: *use his wand to make Nicole and Pally goes into their evil control* *Kammy: What did you do? *Kamek: Bowser made me do this. *Bowser: Ha ha ha. *Nicole: I feel different. *Pally: Wow, unbelievable. *Kamek: I did it. They become bad. *Bowser: Welcome to my troop. You will be joining us and you will always listen to our orders. *Nicole: Yes King Bowser. *Bowser: Good. In the meantime, the doomship is almost finish and how about you prepare some armor gear for everyone. *Nicole: What are we suppose to do with making armors? *Bowser: You build with metal. Bang them hard and you get the iron parts going. *Kammy: We'll work together. *Nicole: You and us, Kammy. *Kammy: I'll teach you. *Bowser: Let's get back on the process on the ship. *Kamek: Right boss. No more mistakes is being thrown into the doomship. *Bowser: Get to work you guys! We're leaving soon. *Bowser Jr.: Okay pa. *Larry: Back to work, we shouldn't even work when we're kids. *Iggy: Stupid King Koopa. (Nicole and Pally walk with Kammy to start building the armors for the war) *Nicole: You gotta hit them hard like this. *Kammy: No no, let me show you. *hit the metal hard with her hammer* *Pally: We know how to hit on metal to build on armors. *Kammy: Just try it and act like a Koopaling. *Nicole: Fine. *hit on the metal hard* *Kammy: Are you sure? *Nicole: Yes. This is how you done it. *Kammy: That's not how it's done. *Pally: We know old lady. We can build faster than you. *Kammy: How dare you insult me like that. I'll show you. *use her magic powers on Pally* *Pally: *punch Kammy* *Kammy: Ooh, how dare you punch me like that? *Pally: You wanna fight? Come fight me now. *Kammy: I'll show you a real armor. *poof magic with a completed armor* *Pally: No fights, huh? MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions